Out of the Darkness
by IssaMichelle
Summary: Captured by Hydra for four years, Rogue, Gambit, Quicksilver, and Toad, escape. Let's just say that the four of them have changed, and they're all closer. Although, nothing stays good forever because Hydra wants their best lab rats back. The X-Men will see a whole new side of the long lost mutants, and they may just not like it. Rated T cuz it just is...
1. Prologue

**This isn't my first fanfic but it's my first on here so I hope you like it :)**

Prologue

The scream of pain filled the building with ease. The three men pushed against the bars of their cell in a futile attempt to save their beloved. The scream sounded again and the three men collapsed to the ground, a low growl from one of them bounced off the walls in the hall. "They're torturing her again, I thought they were pleased with our progress!" Todd, one of the three men cried out, his hands clasped around the two steel bars, his hold so tight his knuckles were slowly turning white. "De neva seem ta be pleased wit' our progress, non?" Remy snapped back and Todd shrank back "We need to get out of here. They'll kill her.." Pietro whispered, his leg still at an awkward angle making it impossible to run. "Wi, I agree." Remy nodded just as another scream filled the air. It had a sort of gargles sound, like blood was entering her mouth... Or coming out of. Remy stood up and punched the wall, surely breaking a knuckle as he cursed in french. "They're hurting my Chere, they will pay!" Remy growls out of clenched teeth. The screaming stopped and after a few long moments, a door slid open. A man carried a woman, no older than twenty, through the dark hallway. Another man stood behind him, and when needed opened the cell, which the other man dumped the woman in the cell next to a small child. The child jumped and looked up from its fetal position. "Momma!" the child yelled as it crawled over, next to the bloody body. "No more! Please, no more!" The child screamed and the man looked at the child with cold green eyes. "You're next!" He growled and made a grab for the child. Just then the woman's hand shot up and gripped the mans wrist. "Don't you dare touch her again." She growled out, her body slowly healing itself of any major injuries. Fire erupted from her body as she burned the man. The child watched with wide eyes as its momma protected it. "Rogue! Are you alright?!" Pietro screamed from the floor. Remy rammed his cell wall, failing at trying to get out. Next this the boys know, the two men were shot out across the room into a wall and killed from impact. Rogue sluggishly stepped out with the child holding onto her leg. Rogue bent to get the keys and sucked in a sharp breath that hurt her enough to make her cry, but she wouldn't cry, she couldn't. After unlocking the three boys' cell doors, Remy picked up the child with tenderness. "Baby girl, are you alright? Is your momma alright?" Remy asked softly as the little girl clung to his neck "Daddy, momma saved meh!" The little girl smiled as she glanced at Rogue with love beyond belief. "Ahm sure she did." Remy said as he gazed at Rogue lovingly. "We need tah go now." Rogue ordered as she leaned on Todd and led the way. Pietro and Remy followed behind silently as they made their way to a back door of the compound. It was to easy, almost scarily easy. The they heard it, footsteps and clicks of guns. Rogue snapped around, her green eyes glowing as she set fire to the compound. Remy grabbed Rogue from the waist and pulled her out and into the woods were Pietro, Todd and the little girl waited. They set off north, hoping to find a town or some place they could rest and regain their strength. Pietro lagged behind slightly, his leg throbbing and his thoughts going a mile a minute. Rogue, someone he was amazingly close to, someone he considered a sister, had helped them escape. They were taken four years or so ago. Maybe more, they didn't have a calandra to keep track though. The child was about three, almost four. Rogue made sure she kept track so she never missed her daughter's birthday. April thirteenth, at around midnight. Remy was a good father too, always found a way to persuade the guards to let him see his child.

They had been able to reach a town, and since Todd was the most presentable one, he was sent to a hotel, then he let them in through the window so they could somewhat freshen up and rest for the night. Rogue clutched her daughter while Remy clutched the love of his life, and his daughter to him. Todd was the only one who was able to sleep the most, they were all plagued with nightmares, it was no lie to any of them. They had basically Escaped from Hell. They knew it wasn't over yet, they just knew.

So how did yall like it? R&R please and than you :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Hope you liked the first chapter! Here's the second one :)**

The mutants woke up early the next morning, hoping to get out of wherever they are before Hydra fixes their compound and comes looking for them. Rogue dressed her daughter in the loose fitting cloths from the compound while Rogue was still wearing the same, bloody cloths as before. Remy got off the phone with a relative and looked at his friends, his lover and his daughter. All sitting or standing as still as statues. "Remy's brother comes ta pick us up in half da hour. Be ready." Remy announced and then Rogue and her daughter opened the window and jumped down. Rogue was crouched as she looked left and right. "ah'right we good." She called up to them and soon, Remy, Pietro, and Todd followed. Pietro winced as his broken leg broke a little more. Pain he was used to by now so he paid no mind to it. They were all still exhausted, usually when they went through test they were able to sleep after just to subdue the pain. The group climbed underground and set off the where Remy's relative was picking them up. No one wanted to make any kind of noise in fear of being caught, so they stayed deathly silent. Rogue was feeling drained by the second, her lack of sleep, her injuries, and the amount of power she had used to escape. "Pietro, come here suga'." Rogue called and Pietro came beside her and held her bare hand. "Lemme see your leg." She asked and he sat down and showed her where the broken bone was. With the last ounce of power she had left, she healed him and collapsed. "Chere!" Remy cried in alarm as Pietro caught Rogue. Todd looked alarmed and sprang to help Rogue. "She's outa juice. We're going to have to carry her." Todd said as he picked her up with ease. Rogue had become stronger and more grown, they trained her hard to be the perfect assassin, her skin was the only problem and they did everything in their power to get her to control it. She was pushed to perfection and once she reached it they started on the child, until Rogue purposely slacked off and was forced to start from the beginning. Remy had been able to remain his physical form, stronger even. His powers we magnified and he was able to get better control. Once Hydra saw that they possibly captured the two most powerful mutants, they bred Remy and Rogue like animals. That was only a year after being there. Rogue and Remy had easily reached class five mutants in under two years. Their powers unlimited, and Remy and Rogue stayed together after that. They knew they had feelings for each other, but because of Rogue's skin, Rogue refused to take any chances. Todd and Pietro had decent control, Todd was able to become more muscled and lean, his face coming out of its babyish ways and turned more into a man. He was able to stand without being hunched over all the time. Pietro was stronger by far, and a lot faster. They still had yet to find out what the small child's powers would be. Rogue's hair had grown longer, about half way to her back. Remy's hair didn't really grow much so it was rarely cut. Todd liked his longer, to his shoulders. "We. Should. Find. The. X-men." Rogue panted out, Speaking each word sluggishly. "We're going to the Acolytes love." Pietro said as Remy picked up the child and cradled her to his chest. Rogue just simple looked at the boys with a far away look. "X-men." Rogue whispered again and the boys sighed, they knew they'd do anything to make her happy so to the x-men it was. They soon found Remy's family member with a small boat, large enough to carry them but small enough to where rogue was holding the child on Pietro's lap while Remy filled in his brother on what happened. "Where are we." Remy asked so the others didn't hear "You're it Utah brotha. How'd ya get all de way out here?" His brother asked and Remy frowned "Hydra." he said and his brother grunted as he started the boat and sped off down the sewer drain.

They had been riding for hours and Rogue was coming to her senses, slowly but surely. She still stayed silent while the child played with Rogue's hair. Remy stayed up front with his brother holding a map. "Take a lefta here." Remy points and his brother did what was said. Eventually they had to go to land to get into a car, Pietro still carrying Rogue while Todd held the child protectively. "Uncle Todd, is momma okay." the child asked sleepily as she gazed at her mother worried "Yes baby girl, momma will be okay. Don't you worry your pretty little head." Todd answered and looked at the little girl staring at her mother. The little girl didn't fancy other men touching her mother than these few people, even then if they carried on to long she got irritated, getting her father. That was when they were allowed the two hours of being in the outside room for the mutants they truly wanted to excel. The little girl was possessive of what's hers, and her mother was hers. So was her father, but she was never worried her father would leave. They didn't test on her father as much as they did on her mother. "Ra'Kayla." Remy called to his daughter, the car door wide open for her to get in. Ra'Kayla loved her name, her mother thought of it about three months after she was born. Her father loved it and her mother just had a proud smile on her face. "Coming daddy!" Ra'Kayla called as she slipped from Todd's arms and walked to the car, getting in and buckling up. They all piled in and Remy held his daughter's small hand. "Daddy where are we going?" Ra'Kayla asked as she started at her mother, waiting for her to wake up and smile at her. "X-Men." was all Remy said and Ra'Kayla accepted the answer with nothing but a nod.

They had been driving for hours, which soon turned into a day, which turned into another day. Everyone was restless because Rogue had yet to wake up. Ra'Kayla was getting impatient, wanting her mother to hold her and play with her hair. "Ah can only take yah dis far. You gots about a six hour drive till you reach your Bayville." Remy's brother announced as he got out and let Remy in the drivers side. "Till again brotha." and with that they sped down the highway.

Hope you liked that, and Ra'Kayla is an African name but I seriously just love it! R&R!


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter for my amazing readers lol**

Rogue's thoughts were racing even as she was half asleep. She couldn't open her eyes, she was to weak. Something she hated admitting to herself but she knew it to be true. She was slightly jostled when they'd hit a bump and with the raging headache and her stomach churning, she groaned out in pain. Then they flashed in her mind, the rules.

Rule #1: NEVER show pain or you will face severe consequences

Rogue immediately bit her tongue and shut herself up, worried that their escape was all a dream. That someone would hear her and start hurting her again.

Rule #2: NEVER back down in a fight, kill them if required.

Rogue winced at the amount of mutants she's unwillingly killed. Nearly twenty, all because of the damned training. Rogue didn't have time to think up all of the other rules, her shoulder started to burn intensely. Rogue's eyes shot open and she screamed. Remy looked back in alarm, slamming on the breaks causing everyone to jerk around. Ra'Kayla had been jerked from her daydream and stared wide eyed at her mother who clawed at her shoulder and screamed. Ra'Kayla was terrified that they had injected something into her mother so if she indeed become untrainable they could kill her with the click of a button. Pietro fussed over Rogue, trying to hold her down while Todd tried to figure out where the pain was. Ra'Kayla was the only one who noticed the small flashing underneath her mother's skin. "It's a tracker!" Ra'Kayla yelled out and Remy cursed loudly as he got out of the car. He dug in the trunk until he pulled out a small scalpel and ran to the side Rogue was closest to. The saying goes that you can never truly get used to pain. They all had though, including Ra'Kayla. Everyone held Rogue down while Remy cut into her shoulder. Ra'Kayla cried and screamed for her father to hurry and get the tracker out and everyone sat silently, holding Rogue down as she continued to thrash wildly. Blood was pooling below Rogue's shoulder as Remy desperately tried to do this without her being in to much pain. Finally Remy pulled a small red chip from her shoulder and with the gum he was chewing, stuck the chip to it and threw it on a car heading the other way, effectively sticking and sending hydra on a different trail from their own. Remy took off his shirt and pushed it onto Rogue's still bleeding wound. They only had a hour and a half to go, but now it was worth going well over the speed limit to reach the institute. Remy was going over a hundred miles and they only had a little way to go.

Passing the "Welcome To Bayville" sign, Remy sped up and came crashing through the gates and up the driveway. Alerts were going off but Remy could care less as he ran around and picked Rogue and walked up the steps and kicked the doors open. A feral snarl was heard at the top of the stairs and Remy looked up to find Wolverine with his claws out and Storm stood next to him, her eyes white as a storm came randomly. "Mon ami, it's Remy!" Remy pleaded and slowly Wolverine sniffed the air "I smell blood." He growled and Remy turned the rest of the way "Wi, she needs medical attention." Remy said and Wolverine froze at the sight of Rogue bloody and roughed up. "I expect an explanation!" He growled as he lead the two to the infirmary where Hank was typing on a computer. "Hank we need help now!" Logan yelled and Hank jumped in surprise "Were the intruders dealt with?" Hank asked as he slowly turned around "They weren't intruders." Hank gasped at the sight of Rogue and Remy, Rogue worse off. "Set her on the bed. Logan grab the IV drip and the antiseptic wipes." Hank ordered and Logan did as he was told. Hank put on the medical gloves as he cut Rogue's shirt and grabbed a sponge to clean her torso free of blood. "Her legs are fine... It's the waist and above." Remy whispered out and Logan growled at him, grabbing his collar and dragging him out of the room and downstairs to the professor.


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter :) hope you like**

Meanwhile Ororo stood at the top of the stairs and stared down at the two men and small child. "Pietro? Toad?" Storm asked uncertainly and they both nodded and smiled awkwardly "Will she be okay?" Pietro said, glancing around the white haired woman hoping to catch a glance of Rogue and Remy. Ororo glanced at the child uneasily, had they hurt the child too? She looked jumpy and blood covered her body making it hard to see her true traits. "Child are you alright?" Ororo asked, ready to get the child away from the somewhat bloody men in case she was truly in danger. "I'm perfectly fine." Ra'Kayla said nicely and smiled but Ororo couldn't look at her anymore, Ra'Kayla's teeth were practically blood stained and it made Ororo sick to her stomach. The Professor, Remy, and Logan walked into the front area where Ororo and them stood. The Professor looked saddened and upset beyond belief. He noticed Ororo and smiled sadly. Ra'Kayla noticed her fathers entrance and ran to him. Remy bent over and swooped her up as if she weighed a feather. "Daddy, where is momma!" Ra'Kayla asked worriedly as she noticed Rogue was no where to be seen. Remy looked at her sadly "Momma needed help baby, she's going to be out for a while." Remy stated and Ra'Kayla didn't like the answer one bit. She noticed Logan and growled "Where is she!" Ra'Kayla yelled and Logan looked shocked "Who?" Logan asked, praying that this was some joke and the child was one of the half pints babysitting charges but the blood stained teeth and dirty body proved otherwise "My momma! She has brown and white hair! She goes by Rogue! Where's my momma!" Ra'Kayla demanded while Remy had problems getting a safe and good grip on his daughter to keep her from launching herself at Logan. The professor sat unnoticed and thoroughly amused as he watched the child scream for her mother. He was slightly unnerved though at the child's appearance and was worried that the institute children would walk in on this most confusing moment. Xavier was the first to break the child's bantering and suggested they get her washed up and offered the same to the three men. "Where's Rogue?" Todd asked and Pietro nodded "My Chere is in the infirmary getting patched up." Remy answered and carried his daughter upstairs and to the bathroom across the hall where Rogue currently laid.

It had been a few hours before the boys were clean enough to put on new clothing and go downstairs. Remy and Ra'Kayla sat in the infirmary until Rogue woke up. She had self generated most of her injuries, including the one that was on her shoulder. The teenagers and teachers that had resided in the institute knew nothing of the five being there. They were going to be re-introduced at supper. Remy helped Rogue shower off the caked mudd and blood. Ra'Kayla neatly set the bikini top and yoga shorts and underwear on the bed. Rogue wasn't able to wear cloths that rubbed against her wounds, it hurt her, even though she refused to show it. Rogue leant on Remy as he washed her body, she was completely comfortable with him so she didn't protest. She needed the help, she was weak, and hungry. Ra'Kayla sat on the bed swinging her legs waiting for her parents to finish. When the shower was turned off they walked out and Ra'Kayla tied the bikini in place while Remy helped her with her underwear and shorts. The pinkish scars were fresh, but the old ones had a silver glint in them as they showed on her milk white skin. Ra'Kayla was entranced with them, as gruesome as some people found them, Ra'Kayla was in love with them. They showed her mother's true beauty and her Uncles and Father couldn't deny that. Ra'Kayla handed Rogue an apple and some milk. Sitting on the bed, Rogue ate and Ra'Kayla braided Rogue's long hair for fun. No longer covered in blood, Remy sat quietly and looked at his daughter braiding Rogue's hair. Ra'Kayla's hair was about the same length as Rogue's, to the small of her back. Ra'Kayla had snow white hair, like Rogue's strip and had a black strip framing her face. Ra'Kayla had milk white skin like her mother, but her eyes, damn her eyes Remy though. Ra'Kayla's eyes were black like his, but an emerald green ring was in each, the same colour as his lover's eyes. Remy smirked and thought, it seems our lil one favours her mother in traits, non? While Remy was thinking, Rogue turned her daughter around and started brushing her long white hair. "Are we finally safe momma?" Ra'Kayla asked innocently and Rogue wasn't sure how to answer, she was stolen and the X-Men couldn't find her, were they truly safe, Rogue asked herself. She didn't want to scare her daughter but she wasn't going to lie either "I don't know sweetheart." Rogue answered softly and Remy snorted "Ain't no one gon get my Chere or my daughter again." Remy stated as he kissed Rogue deeply and ruffled Ra'Kayla's hair.

Soon Pietro and Todd walked in with big smiles on their faces. "You're awake!" Todd yelled as he hopped over to Rogue and hugged her tightly. Rogue chuckled and nodded as Pietro came to hug her too. "Glad you're okay sis." He mumbled and Rogue just ruffled his bright white hair. "Professor wants us downstairs. Says he has a surprise!" Todd said excited and Rogue cocked her head "I don't like surprises." Rogue said bluntly, remembering that any surprises they got involved them getting hurt, a lot. Todd grimaced and say down on the floor pouting. Ra'Kayla giggled and jumped off the bed. Her three, almost four year old form was small but agile. No thanks to Hydra, Rogue thought grumpily. They had started on her when she was one, her speaking was that of a six or seven year old because of how relentless they were. She was smart, could be in the second grade by now, in hydra, she was. Rogue's thoughts were going deeper as her hate towards Hydra for what they did to her daughter deepened. Remy noticed and hurriedly brought her out of her thoughts, leading her downstairs with Ra'Kayla on her hip. Rogue was nervous though, she was going to see the x-men, along with all the new people that most likely joined while she was gone. Pietro had his hand on the small of her back in support and Remy held Rogue's hand. Ororo met them up and upon seeing Ra'Kayla, stared in wonder and awe. Ororo then noticed what Rogue was wearing and frowned. "She can't wear regular cloths yet Ororo, look at her torso." Hank said coming up behind them and that's when Ororo noticed the scars and bruises. Ororo flushed "I'm sorry, how rude of me." Ororo said embarrassed but Rogue brushed it off and smiled warmly at the weather witch. "I've had worse." Rogue said and walked towards the stairs. Ororo looked at Hank and mouthed 'worse?' but Hank could only shrug and say 'Hydra'


	5. Chapter 4

**Here ya go :) hope y'all like this cuz I've been working really hard on this story**

Forks scraped against plates and glasses clanked while teenagers 14-19 and the adults sat and talked loudly. Some of the young teenager were quiet as they cast glances over to the five acolytes. Magneto, Wanda, Avalanche, Colossus, and Boom Boom. They stood at the end of the room, arguing over a matter involving Magnetos three lost members. "There's no way they're here father. They tricked us!" Wanda growled out and Magneto spared her one glance "I have to make sure. Charles wouldn't lie about this." Magneto stated and sat on the couch while Boom Boom sat next to him and Avalanche sat next to her. Wanda crossed her arms and refused to sit and Colossus just stood there silently. Ororo walked down the stairs and Charles slowly wheeled himself to the stairs and smiled. "Come." He said nicely and Rogue, Remy, Pietro and Todd followed him to the dining hall. Remy stood in front of Rogue and Ra'Kayla as the room quieted down and stared at them. "Who are these people?" A girl asked and Charles smiled "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Gambit also known as Remy, Quicksilver also known as Pietro, Toad also known as Todd and Last but not least, Rogue and her daughter Ra'Kayla." Charles introduced and everyone looked for the two missing females. "Gambit, please?" Charles gestures and Remy slowly moved aside to show Rogue and Ra'Kayla. Everyone gasped at Rogue and people stared at Ra'Kayla. "Is it like, really you?" a small female asked, Kitty. "Yah, it's really meh." Rogue mumbled and Kitty squealed and rushed to Rogue. What happened next shocked the residents of the house. As Kitty came closer Ra'Kayla panicked and screamed no, pushing Kitty back into another mutant. The girl who spoke before stood up, her hands alight with fire while a boy multiplied himself and got into a fighting stance. Rogue noticed danger and out of habit Pietro, and Todd crouched while Remy got out his Bo-Staff and charged it. Ra'Kayla slowly slid down off her mother and stood by Charles. "Don't stop them, they'll kill you." Ra'Kayla said quietly and Charles looked conflicted. "Just wait." Ra'Kayla said knowingly. "She didn't mean to, she panicked!" Rogue argued, defending her child, as Kitty stood up a little wobbly "Like it's totally fine, I understand, that just like really hurt." Kitty pouted and She noticed Rogue still had her eyes on Magma. "Magma stand down it was an accident." Kitty snapped and Magma slowly let the fire fade and with that, the five mutants stood up straight and Remy uncharged his Bo-staff. "Told you." Ra'Kayla said as she jumped towards her mother. Magma stared at Rogue cautiously as the child agilely jumped back into her mother's arms, why was professor accepting them so easily? She thought and Jean looked at her "Because she was here long before you and she is family." Jean said and she smiled at Rogue and Ra'Kayla "It seems that this little one is apart of Rogue, therefore she is apart of us and she is family." Jean said while Scott smiled at the two females. "Son? Gambit? Toad?" A deep voice rumbled and the three turned in surprise.


	6. Chapter 5

**New chapter :)**

The three mutants looked at Magneto in utter shock. What was he doing here, in Xavier's institute? Pietro thought, his head swirling with jumbled thoughts. Rogue growled slightly but other than that, kept quiet with Ra'Kayla snuggled In her arms. Pietro ran to his father and hugged him with everything he had. "Father! I never thought I'd see you again!" Pietro choked out and Magneto clutched his son tightly. "Toad!" Boom Boom called as she hugged him tightly "Glad to see ya slime ball." she smiled and Todd blushed a little. "Let's go home son, you too Toad and Gambit, you have been greatly missed." Magneto announced and headed towards the door. When he looked back he realized that the three of them had not moved an inch, guilt evident on their faces. "Father... We can't go home with you." Pietro said and Magneto narrowed his eyes "And why is that Pietro?" he asked and Todd gulped "We're staying with Rogue." Pietro answered and Magneto glanced at the inappropriately dressed female, holding a child. "She has nothing to do with this." Magneto snapped and Todd shook his head "You're wrong, she's family, her daughter is family." with that Todd walked back over to Rogue and Ra'Kayla and stood next to them "We've been through a lot together. At this point, me, Gambit, or Todd would do anything and everything for those two. I won't leave her." Pietro said sadly and Wanda huffed "You're ditching your real family for the family you made at some secret vacation?" Wanda snapped, her mood had gone sour and she didn't wish to hear anymore of this foolishness "Look at my body Wanda, and tell me if you would've loved to have the same 'vacation' I had." Rogue bit out and handing Ra'Kayla to Remy, stepped out of the shadows and the scars and cuts glistened in the raging fire, giving Rogue a eerie and very creepy glow. Wanda gasped and stepped back, her head bowed in submission. Everyone but the older x-men and the three boys gasped in shock and looked away. "Where were you guys?" Tabitha asked, her voice hoarse and uneven. "Let's just say that Hydra has very neat toys, and they used them on us." Rogue bit out, still glaring icily at Wanda who lightly trembled at Rogues' ongoing glare. "Well then. W-we will stay near until you three deem fit enough to rejoin us." Magneto stuttered as his eyes locked on the swelled H burnt into Rogues hip. "Non. We will not be leavin, my Chere and my Daughter are here. So I shall stay." Remy spoke up grabbing Rogue by the waist and holding her against him. Pietro and Todd nodded and flanked them. "Well then. I know when I'm not wanted. We will be taking our leave. Thank you Charles for telling me." Magneto said bowing slightly and left, the Acolytes following behind with a glance.

Charles sighed and put on a smile "Come and eat, I'm sure you're very hungry." he gestured towards plates left out for the five of them. Rogue cocked her head and looked at Ra'Kayla who just shook her head "My daughter and I will retire to bed, we normally don't eat until Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays." Rogue said and Charles looked at her in worry "Are you sure? You're welcome to eat anything you want. If the food isn't to your liking we will willingly cook something else." Charles offered and Rogue smiled nicely "We are fine. You three need to eat though. I know they skipped out on your meals for the last two weeks." Rogue said glaring at the three boys who smiled sheepishly "I'll eat tomorrow Chere." Remy offered about to take her hand but Rogue smacked him upside the head "Eat swamp rat!" were her last words before Ororo lead her upstairs to a room. Kitty and Jean were laughing as Remy rubbed his head where he was hit "Always da abusive one." He muttered jokingly and Charles smiled a warm smile. "Come eat. You boys must be hungry." Hank said and they sat down and served themselves slightly large portions.

Cautious chatter rose up again as the three boys sat away from everyone else. Kitty, Jean, Scott and Logan moved to sit next to the three silent boys. "That scar, across your chest?" Logan asked bluntly and the two boys froze and looked at each other then to Remy. "De were hurting my Chere. Then they wanted to "breed" us. Ah refused ta do it if Rogue didn' agree or wasn't ready. So de cut me open and said I'd get more if ah didn't agree. Ah didn't, so de sliced my back open to. De couldn't do much more until ah healed. By den Rogue agreed." Remy finished not looking anyone in the eye. Logan opened his mouth to answer but a loud animalistic snarl filled the air, silencing everyone so you could hear a pin drop. "Leave him alone Logan." A deadly voice said everyone looked to see Rogue's eyes glowing white in fury. Remy, Todd, and Pietro got up, their half finished food forgotten, passed Rogue, and left. Rogue soon followed when her eyes faded back to her green colour.


	7. Chapter 6

**No need to review, this is just a filler :)**

After the encounter with Rogue, Logan retired to bed and the students finished their diner and went to bed. Back in Rogue's room, Remy paced and gave Rogue a hard glare "Ya need ta control yaself Chere, outburst like dat will make you lose control." He lectured and Rogue leant against the wall with her head down "He should've minded his own business to begin with." She shot back and Remy shrugged "Maybe, but he didn't need da t'under voice and glowing eyes. Behave yaself." He glared and she snorted but nodded "Fine." and with that they both went to bed.

*knock knock knock* The sound resonated throughout the Professor's room. "Come in child." He said, knowing who it was and why they were here. "Professor, may I talk to you about something?" the visitor asked and he nodded, gesturing to the chair besides the fireplace "What can I do for you young one?" he said and a troubled look passed across the visitors face "I'm worried about the newcomers. They are powerful, and they could be dangerous to us all at the mansion." the visitor said and Professor nodded thoughtfully "And what do you suppose I do? They are not newcomers child, but family who was taken by Hydra over four years ago. They have gone through things no mutant should." Professor answered and the visitor softened slightly "I see. The female just scares me. Her boyfriend sets me off too." the visitor said while looking down "Yes, we'll I believe they received more of Hydra's cruel ways than the other three." Professor guessed and the visitor nodded "Will they be joining us for the simulator training tomorrow?" the visitor asked and Professor shrugged "I will be asking them, will you feel comfortable wit them doing so if they agreed?" professor asked and the visitor hesitated but nodded and stood up to leave. "Amara, please try and make them feel welcome. I noticed you were the first one ready to fight them, i do not wish for you and Rogue to have bad blood." Professor said and Amara nodded and left.


	8. Chapter 7

**Review on this one please :)**

It was about five thirty in the morning when Rogue, Remy and Ra'Kayla woke up. Rogue was still visibly sore but she could move a lot more than last night, her self regeneration was speeding up. Rogue opened the draws to find woman's cloths for her and Ra'Kayla and a closet full of cloths for Remy. Remy dressed in a black muscle short with grey jeans and steel toed boots. His staff in his pocket and his deck of cards in one hand. Rogue put on another pair of yoga shorts and a wrap around cotton black shirt with black fur lined boots with a wedge. Ra'Kayla let her mother pick out cloths as her father drew the bath. "Ra'Kayla les go darlin." Remy called and seconds later she bounded in, undressed and got in the bath. Though smart and more mentally grown, Ra'Kayla was still a four year old and loved bubbles. Remy had taken off his fingerless gloves to help wash Ra'Kayla's long white hair and back. "Daddy look at this big bubble!" Ra'Kayla squealed and splashed around laughing while Remy chuckled and washed the conditioner out of her hair, Rogue would surely kill him if he let Ra'Kaylas hair split and die. After Ra'Kayla's bath, Remy carried her out in a towel and carried her to the bed where Rogue finished up her make-up. Her eyes lined in black with dark eyeshadow and lips lined with lip gloss. Her hair was brushed and cut up below her breasts. "Chere when did ya cut ya hair?" Remy asked placing a kiss upon her lips before dressing Ra'Kayla in a pair of comfortable shorts, and a pretty top. "While she was in the bath. It was to long for my liking." Rogue answered as she picked up Ra'Kayla's shoes and tossed them to Remy who caught them with ease. Ra'Kayla smiled then jumped off the bed after Rogue braided her hair and set off to find her uncles. Remy smiled after her and Rogue sighed happily "She's all ours. I just wish it was under better circumstances." Rogue whispered and Remy wrapped his arms tight around her waist as her hands rested locked around his neck. "She's still ours non? We're still in love, we're out of Hydra and we have a home. Betta count our lucky stars Chere." He said kissing her deeply, holding her against him. She opened her mouth to let him in and his tongue brushed hers. Ending the kiss, Rogue bit her lip and looked up at him "Ahm glad Ah had you when they took us. I would've been a slave to them if not for you. I love you so much Remy." She whispered, kissing him again slowly. "I love you to Chere, I always have." He breathed out, a smile finding a way to his face. "Let's go and eat, if we're to stay here we need ta get our eating back on track." He said and Rogue nodded as he grabbed her hand and lead her to the kitchen. When the pair walked in they were shocked to see Ra'Kayla sitting on Logan's lap talking a mile a minute. "So mommy told me your grandpa Logan cuz you were like her daddy even though her fake mommy was evil and used her. I know when we first met it wasn't that formal, I also know mommy went all scary cuz you asked about daddy's scars but it's okay she does that to anyone that tries to meddle. Anyway mommy told me all about how you saved her when the little people in her head tried to take over and you put your life on the line. Or when daddy stole mommy and you hunted them down all the way to Louisiana! So I like you already!" Ra'Kayla rambled on only taking a few breaths before starting again. "Ra'Kayla love, what have you eaten?" Rogue asked looking at the plate that had crumbs on it "Oh it was this yummy thing that had sugar on it and fruit inside." Ra'Kayla sang and Rogue cocked her head "You shouldn't be eating so much darling, we rarely ate in Hydra and they've only given you sugar through IV's ." Rogue said, concerned her daughter might get sick "Calm down Chere, maybe we all need a little sugar." Remy said and Rogue shook her head "Remy I don't want her getting sick. Our eating was all planned down the the last calorie." Rogue argued and her accent became deeper as she worried over her daughter.

Remy realized how true this was and cocked his head "We'll skip lunch then. Will dat be aright?" he asked and she sighed but nodded. Rogue really wasn't hungry but she forced down an apple and some juice. Remy seemingly doing the same thing. Todd and Pietro were still very much asleep so Rogue walked to their rooms and knocked "Boys wake up." She said softly and shuffling could be heard before the door opened "Roguey!" they sang and engulfed her in a large bear hug. Rogue chuckled and when they let go, a voice was heard ringing in their heads. "Battle simulations at 9:00, come if you wish." Professor sent to everyone. Normally if this choice was given, only a few would show, but today everyone showed in hopes to see their new comers train. Everyone was dressed and ready by 8:30 and waited in the battle room.

Rogue, Remy, Ra'Kayla, Todd and Pietro all sat together at the table waiting for 9:00 to come around, deciding to join in for fun. Rogue sat on Remy's lap while Ra'Kayla sat next to them on the table, swinging her legs as she hummed a song. Her silver hair was in a braid that pulled into a bun. Rogue simply left her hair down. "We'll destroy their machines, you know that right?" Todd asked and Rogue shrugged "They probably think we slacked off in training while being captured." Rogue answered and snuggled into Remy who wrapped his arms loosely around her waist. Remy's watch beeped and grunted "Let's get dis over wit and be done." He said and they all stood up and walked to the battle room. Upon entering, everyone stopped stretching and looked on as the five walked past and stood in their own little circle talking. Jean smirked as the students gawked at what the female was wearing, heels? Was she insane? They thought and Jean shook her head "Okay everyone let's break up into groups and you'll each do your level of difficulty." Logan called out in a loud voice and everyone did as they were told. Jean, Scott, Kitty, Iceman, Logan and Kurt who showed up minutes before the simulation we're in one group and were currently at level 32 in difficulty. The younger ones all spilt up and stood in groups. Remy stayed leaning against the wall, an arm hung on Rogue's waist as he pulled her to him. Rogue held Ra'Kayla's hand while Ra'Kayla stood in front of her parents, lightly leaning on Rogue, and Remy's leg. Todd and Pietro stood with their arms crossed against their chest looking mean and scary. It was a... scary picture perfect family. Rogue nodded to Jean signaling that the would go last and Jean nodded. One by one each group went up and did their simulation looking tired and worn out. After Jean's group went, all that was left was Rogue's. The students crammed in the window room above and watched as the dial turned to 80, its highest, on its own. Professor looked confused but Remy just tipped an imaginary hat and led the group forward. "The child?" Professor called through the microphone and Remy gave them a thumbs up. As the simulation began the five stayed still and watched as sentinel scorpions and robots came out as well as lasers from the walls, flying metal balls, and sharp dangerous exploding discs. Remy observed and scoffed "Attack pattern 626. Draw out and destroy." Remy ordered and they all moved. Rogue went after a scorpion taking her hand and turning it into metal with claws, she drew her hand up and in a lightning fast strike, plunged her hand into the mechanical insect and tore out various wire and plugs. Rogue bared her teeth and jumped after another scorpion, this time she used her bare hands and wrestled it down. The poison stinger was about to plunge Into her back when she stiffened and right as it was about to hit her she turned, grabbed it and ripped it off, turning back around to rip off the head in triumph. Meanwhile, Remy charged his Bo-staff and went after two giant robots. Hitting it in various places, Remy stood on its shoulder and dug the staff Into the robots neck then backflipping and landing on the other robot. The robot caught Remy and with Laser eyes shot him. Everyone gasped knowing this level could kill but Remy absorbed the power and shot it back at the robot, making a large clean hole in its head. The robot dropped, letting Remy go and landing gracefully on his feet. He heard footsteps and turned to see Rogue running at him "Gimme a lift!" she called and Remy linked his hands together and lowered just as Rogue jumped and landed on his hands just as he pushed up and sent her flying towards a flying spiked metal ball. Todd and Pietro were taking out the wall lasers one by one and quickly. Each doing their own thing to destroy. Ra'Kayla jumped over obstacles and took down the human clones easily. Without her powers, Ra'Kayla could only fight. Soon the simulation was over and the five walked out without a scratch on them. Everyone was speechless as they stared at the mutants.

PLEASE REVIEW! Not to sound desperate or anything xD next chapter will be before I go to camp!


End file.
